Nollaig Shona Daoibh
by MistressMacha
Summary: It's the precinct Christmas party and one awkward moment leads to a night of unexpected revelations... Happy Christmas, my wonderful readers, and enjoy - this is easily the smuttiest thing I have ever written.  Rated M for VERY explicit E/O throughout.
1. Drualas

_**A/N: I decided to write a Christmas related short story, partly to celebrate coming to the end of 2011 (aka, maybe the worst year of my life) but also as a thank you to all my ever-patient readers and reviewers, and to everyone who's supported me at any point during the year. **_

_**There'll be four chapters updated over the Christmas period, and this story will, to put it mildly, be the smuttiest thing I have ever written in my entire life. Seriously. At this stage we're talking over 6000 words of smut, and I haven't even finished writing it yet. **_

_**So, hopefully you'll all enjoy it.**_

_**The title of the story, 'Nollaig Shona Daoibh', is pronounced 'No-lig ho-nuh djeev' and is Irish for 'You have a happy Christmas.'**_

_**The title of this chapter, 'Drualas', is pronounced 'Droo-ar-lus' and is Irish for 'Mistletoe.'**_

_**Anyhow... give it a read, send me a review to let me know what you think, and I hope you all enjoy it and have a good Christmas! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Drualas <strong>

_(Mistletoe)_

Olivia walked out of the precinct, hugging her thick down coat tighter around her shoulders and glancing around as she headed down the steps. _Damn Christmas parties. _ She'd only been at the precinct to work, but then Elliot had found her, and then once he'd left Casey had turned up and drunkenly demanded she come to the main conference room and join the party... Olivia sighed. For some reason she'd actually gone along with it for a while, although she'd finally drawn the line and left after they'd all started doing Jagerbombs.

_Oh well._ At least she wasn't the only one who'd had a miserable evening. Fin had spent the first half of the party dodging Judge Donnelly as she pursued him relentlessly around the room brandishing a sprig of mistletoe, and the second half of it hiding from her while his partner sat there and laughed his ass off. Munch had found the whole thing absolutely hilarious... at least, until he'd ended up sat in the corner looking dejected and downing shots of absinthe after striking out with every woman there.

Olivia shook her head. _Only John would bring his own absinthe to a Christmas party._

The evening might have actually been bearable if she'd had Elliot to talk to, but he'd spent most of the night uncomfortably loitering around the edges of the party and stubbornly refusing to even make eye contact with her.

She sighed. _Fuck knows why the moody sonofabitch didn't want to talk to me. It's not like a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe isn't a long-time tradition or anything..._

Hell, he'd initiated it. She'd still been happily working in one of the side rooms in her usual off-duty baggy tank top and sweatpants when he'd come in to see her, and the first thing he'd said to her was that she wasn't anywhere near any mistletoe.

_'Mistletoe?' Olivia laughed. 'Have you been drinking, El?'_

_Elliot shook his head. 'Sober as a judge.' He paused for a minute. 'Well, most judges. Not Donnelly. She's knocking them back out there faster than Munch can mix them.'_

_Olivia put down her pen. 'Really?'_

_'Yup.' Elliot laughed. 'She's stalking Fin around the room. He looks terrified.'_

_Olivia smiled and got to her feet. 'Now, that I'd quite like to see...' She winked jokingly at him. 'And maybe there's some mistletoe out there, huh?'_

_He smiled back and moved in front of her. 'I brought my own.'_

_Olivia blinked in surprise. 'You did what?'_

_'I brought my own.' He smiled again and produced a small, rather battered sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket. 'Sorry it looks like crap. I forgot it was in my pocket and accidentally sat on it on the way here.' He held it up over his head and looked at her._

_Olivia snorted with laughter, put her hand on his shoulder and stretched up to kiss him quickly on the lips. 'Happy Chris-' She stopped, bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him hard on the mouth and pressing her body firmly against his. She felt Elliot hug her tightly against his chest, pushing his hips into hers, the mistletoe crushed against her back as he wrapped his arms around her and the juice from the berries beginning to trickle down her bare back and soak into the neckline of her tank top. She slid her hand up to the back of his neck and pressed her face in even closer, pushing her lips harder against his and slipping her tongue into his mouth... and then he'd suddenly pulled away and stepped back, shifting uncomfortably on the spot._

_Before she could say anything he turned and left the room, leaving her standing there awkwardly as she felt the juice from the crushed mistletoe berries rapidly drying against her bare skin. _

Olivia shook her head, briefly glancing up as she passed a darkened alleyway, carefully watching out for the predators she knew were everywhere-

She stopped suddenly. _Is that Elliot's car? Why is he still here?_ She moved further into the shadow of the building and walked down the alleyway until she could read the licence plate. _OK, that's definitely Elliot's car. _ She frowned. _Why the hell is he hiding in here?_

Elliot was sitting in the driver's seat with one hand on the ignition key when he heard the passenger door open and Olivia slid into the seat next to him. _Shit._ He cleared his throat, not turning to look at her. 'I'm sorry, Liv. That was a stupid idea earlier.'

She ignored him. 'What are you doing sitting in the dark, El?' _And why are you hiding in a filthy back alley?_

He just kept staring ahead through the windshield. 'It's not dark. There are streetlights.' _Can you fuck off now? The whole point of me being parked down here is that no one will bother me._

_Oh great. He's in one of THOSE moods... _ 'That doesn't answer my question.'

_Oh, for God's sake..._ Elliot rolled his eyes angrily. 'Jesus, Liv, can you not think like a cop for once?'

'I don't know, El, can you not be a stubborn, cagey ass for once?'

_Damn her._ Elliot rested his elbows on the steering wheel and massaged his temples. 'I just don't feel like going home, that's all.'

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. 'That doesn't explain why you're parked in an alleyway at one in the morning, Elliot.'

_For fuck's sake..._ 'Well, I went to my car, I started my car, and then I realised that not only did I not want to go home, but that I have nowhere else to go,' he snapped. 'So, rather than sit there in the street waiting for the world and his wife to walk by and stare in at me all night, I decided to just pull into this alleyway for a while to sit and think, is that OK?'

'El-' Olivia hesitated. _Maybe you should just go and leave him alone..._ No. _Something's definitely not right here, and I'm not going anywhere until I find out what it is._ 'Do you want to talk about it?'

He kept staring straight ahead. 'Not really.'

Olivia felt a twinge of hurt. 'Why not?'

He sighed again, taking his hands off the steering wheel and folding them in his lap. 'Because you really don't want to hear about it.'

_Oh, El..._ She smiled gently at him and put her hand on his shoulder. 'El, if I didn't want to hear it, then I wouldn't have asked.'

He just shook his head.

Olivia sighed to herself. 'Is that why you kept avoiding me tonight? Because you were upset about something and you knew I'd want to make you talk about it?' _Or was it just because you were embarrassed about the whole thing with the mistletoe?_

He sighed. 'You could say that.'

'Well, El, maybe if you tell me then I can help-'

He cut her off. 'You can't.'

'What?'

He finally turned to look at her, his eyes tired and resigned. 'You can't, Liv. As much as I'd love you to, you can't help.' _Not with this._

Olivia rolled her eyes. _Why does he always have to be so cryptic?_ 'Look, just tell me what's wrong-'

'Liv, I can't.' _Now please just drop it and leave me alone._

Olivia wasn't giving up. 'Can't or won't?'

_For Christ's sake... _ 'Can't.' _And won't._

She smiled gently and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. 'El... you can tell me anything, you know that.'

He sighed again. 'Liv... you're the one person I can't tell this to.' _And believe me, I want to, I want to so, so much..._

'OK, El.' Olivia nodded. 'OK.' She paused thoughtfully. 'I'm just going to sit here with you, OK, just until you feel better and until you feel up to going home to see your kids-'

'They're not there,' snapped Elliot curtly.

Olivia's heart sank_. Oh no..._ 'What?'

'I said, they're not there. They're in Long Island with Kathy and her parents.'

Olivia bit her lip. _Don't jump to conclusions, you might make things worse. '_Well, then, I can understand why you don't want to go home, I mean, Christmas with your in-laws...' She managed to force a weak laugh. 'Probably your worst nightmare, right?' _Not that I'd know..._

He shook his head bitterly. 'I'm not invited.'

_Jesus._ Olivia's jaw dropped. 'What, Kathy left you just before Christmas? God, I mean, talk about harsh-'

Elliot cut her off mid-sentence. 'No. I left her. Four months ago. Just wasn't right.' He was staring straight ahead of him again.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say to that. 'Oh.' _Does that mean you're single?_ She immediately felt a heavy rush of guilt. _You selfish bitch, how is that the first thing you think of when-_ _Hang on. _'But El, you're still wearing your wedding ring-'

He sighed heavily. 'Shut up, Liv.' _Now drop it, before I say something stupid._

Olivia felt a stab of hurt. 'Oh. OK.'

There was an awkward silence in the car.

_Fuck this._ Olivia finally cleared her throat. 'El... why didn't you just tell me?'

_My God, don't you ever shut up?_ Elliot closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingertips. 'Because I couldn't. Because if I did, I'd end up telling you why.'

Olivia felt a bizarre twinge of hope. 'Oh?'

'Yes. Oh.' Elliot shook his head, his eyes fixed on a patch of graffiti on the wall blocking the end of the alley 20 feet in front of them.

Olivia swallowed awkwardly. 'So... what happened?'

He started to pick at his fingernails, his shoulders sagging. 'Did you know my wedding ring said 'eternity' inside it?'

Olivia blinked. _What?_ 'Uh, yeah, actually I did-'

'Well, I realised one night that it had started to sound more like a curse than a promise.'

_Oh, El..._ Olivia reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 'What made you think that?'

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. 'You remember that night in the swingers' club?'

Olivia stifled a laugh. 'I do.'

'Well, when we got back to the precinct, and we were changing out of our outfits, you'd just finished putting all your own clothes back on and you were about to leave when you said 'Oops! Nearly forgot this!' and then you laughed and twisted the fake wedding ring off your finger and chucked it in your locker.'

Olivia frowned. 'OK...' _Where the hell is he going with this?_

'It felt like...' He sighed and stared at his knees, and she squeezed his hand again. 'It felt like you were laughing at the whole idea of the evening we'd spent together, at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, at the thought of your being my wife, when for some reason... it had meant more than that to me.'

Olivia nodded silently, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

'I was standing right there next to you, and I couldn't stop thinking about how the fake ring on my finger was half of a pair, and that yours was the other half, and trying to get my head around what that made me feel and what that meant, and... and then you just laughed and threw yours roughly into your locker and slammed the door.'

She felt a twinge of guilt. 'El-'

'Liv, please just let me finish.' Elliot rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 'Anyway, you left when I was still in the locker room and I stood there, looking at the fake ring on my finger, at my half of the whole, and then I picked up my heavy, scratched-up gold one from the top shelf of my locker and looked at the word 'eternity' engraved inside, and...' He paused, and then the rest of his words poured in a chaotic rush. 'And I kept the fake one on and threw my real one in the East River on my way home that night.'

Olivia's jaw dropped. 'You did WHAT?'

He smiled awkwardly. 'I know, right?'

Olivia shook her head disbelievingly. 'Didn't... didn't Kathy NOTICE?'

'Nope.' He shook his head and laughed bitterly. 'Guess Kathy isn't as observant as she thought she was. She certainly didn't notice my falling in love with you over the past thirteen years.'

Olivia's eyes widened. _Oh... oh God..._ 'Elliot, I think maybe you've had too much to drink-'

He looked her right in the eye and tightened his grip on her hand. 'I haven't drunk a single drop of alcohol all night, Liv, and you know it.' _I was scared of what I might do or say if I did..._

'But... but El...' Olivia's mind was racing. _Does he... is he..._

He sighed. 'You see, Liv, this is why I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd get upset, and it just wasn't worth-'

_Do it._ Olivia took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed him, pressing her lips firmly against his mouth and squeezing his hand tighter, moving her other hand up to stroke the side of his neck with her thumb.

_**A/N: I'll see you all for the next chapter, when the smut will begin in earnest... are you looking forward to it?**_


	2. Oíche Nollaig

_**A/N: Thank you all for your story alerts, favourites and reviews from the first chapter yesterday... this chapter has the first of the smut, so that should make a lot of you very, very happy...**_

_**Extra thanks to everyone who sent in a review, because I do so love to get those - Dlynngarrett2005, gemfinder360, Cfhonan, lou3174 and carrie fischer, thank you so, so much, and I hope none of you are disappointed by this chapter! In the next one there is a LOT more... so you can look forward to that too...**_

_**For those of you who are interested, the title of this chapter,**** 'Oíche Nollaig', means 'Christmas Eve' in Irish, and is pronounced Ee-hee Null-ig.**_

_**(What can I say, Irish is a beautiful but increasingly marginalised language, and I like to teach little bits of it here and there.)**_

_**Anyway, here's today's chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and the smut, and please send me a review to let me know!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oíche Nollaig<strong>

_(Christmas Eve)_

Elliot's eyes widened. 'Liv, what are you doing?'

'What do you think I'm doing?' Olivia smiled and kissed him again, tightening her grip on his hand. 'El... you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say what you just said, the... the 13 years together, the ring, the... everything...'

_This can't be happening... years and years of thinking and wishing and obsessing, and the whole time she... _ Elliot shook his head in disbelief. 'Liv... I... how?'

She smiled again, stroking the side of his face. 'El, haven't you ever wondered why the only man I spend time with is you, why any other men in my life never seem to stick around for long...'

Elliot smiled to himself. _Well, to be honest, I'd just assumed they were scared of you..._ 'But, Liv... why didn't you say anything, why didn't you just tell me...'

Olivia shrugged. 'Because you were married...' She looked at him and smiled. 'But now you're not...' She threw her coat aside and then suddenly her lips were on his again, her tongue deep inside his mouth, and she was in his lap, her knees gripping the sides of his hips as she pressed herself against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 'Oh, El, kiss me...'

Elliot smiled and hugged her tightly against his chest, pressing his lips firmly against hers as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He slid his hands down her back, his fingers snagging against the soft cotton folds of her tank top as he grabbed the hem and pushed it up to her waist, his fingertips skimming over her bare back. _Oh my God. This is actually happening._ He smiled and laid the palms of his hands flat against her back, stroking her bare skin with his thumbs. 'Oh, Olivia...' He felt her smile against his mouth and then she was kissing him harder, tightening her arms around his shoulders and pushing her hips down into his as she began to rub herself against him. 'Oh God, Olivia...'

She smiled again, her tongue deep inside his mouth as she tightened her knees around his hips and pushed her chest against his, forcing him back against the battered leather of the seat. 'Oh, El...' She pulled away and smiled at him. 'We need to do stuff like this more often...'

Elliot smiled, kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back off her face. 'Do you want to go back to your place?'

She shook her head, leaned in and kissed him again, beginning to move her hips as she murmured softly into his ear. 'No, El, not yet, please, don't stop now...'

Elliot bit his lip, trying his best not to laugh. 'Liv, your apartment's only thirty blocks away...'

He felt her smile against the side of his face and then she was breathing into his ear as she kissed the side of his face, her teeth catching briefly on his earlobe. 'But I don't want to wait that long, El...' She laughed softly. 'Anyway... we can always go there for round two...' She smiled again and kissed him firmly on the mouth, her arms tight around his shoulders as she pushed her hips further down into his. 'Kiss me...'

He smiled and kissed her, slipping one arm around her waist, and then she felt him finally push his hand inside her sweatpants and into her underwear. She squirmed a little with anticipation, feeling him begin to lightly stroke her with the tips of his fingers as he murmured her name under his breath. She moaned and pushed her hips towards him, trying to press herself more firmly against his fingers, and he pulled his hand away and gave her a look. 'Come on, Liv, don't rush this...'

She frowned. _Why not?_ She opened her mouth to say something, and then he began to stroke her again and suddenly she no longer cared. 'Oh... El, that's so good...' She tightened her arm around his shoulders, moaning into his mouth as he kept lightly touching her with his fingertips. 'Oh God, El, please, harder, touch me harder...'

He smiled and pulled her in closer, hearing her breathing quicken as he kissed her. 'Be patient, Liv...'

'El, please...' Olivia felt him begin to slip his hand further down between her legs and she moaned again, her fingers grabbing at his back. 'Oh, El...' She moved her hand up to grip the back of his head and held his forehead tightly against hers, her lips brushing against his mouth. 'Oh... oh, El...' She smiled against his mouth, wrapping her arm more tightly around his back. 'Oh, El...'

He smiled and began to rub his fingers more firmly back and forth, hearing her breath catch in her throat as she began to move her hips, and then she was kissing him harder, breathing heavily into his mouth as she felt an aching tension slowly beginning to build between her legs. 'Oh El, oh please, that's amazing, oh God...' She tilted her hips up to meet his fingers and began to rub herself up against him, feeling herself tense. 'Oh... oh, El...' She bit her lip, her hands curling into fists. 'El, don't stop, please, that's amazing, that's so amazing...'

He pressed his lips more firmly against her mouth, slipping his hand further down between her legs, and he heard her let out an odd, gasping moan as he pushed his forefinger inside her, stroking upwards as he felt her tighten his legs around his hand and begin to rock against it. Her breathing started to become faster and heavier as she angled her hips up, rocking harder against his finger and pushing herself down hard on his fingertips. 'Oh, El, I... oh God, El...' She wrapped both her arms around his back and pressed her chest so tightly against him that he could barely breathe, kissing him deeply and pushing her tongue into his mouth as her fingers raked across the back of his shirt. 'Oh, El, harder, please...'

He smiled and pushed his forefinger deeper inside her, stroking her with his thumb, and then he felt her muscles clench. 'Is that better?'

'Oh, El, yes, please don't stop...' Her legs began to shake and she smiled breathlessly, moaning and pressing her chin against his forehead as he started to kiss her neck. 'Oh, El, please...' He began to make a steady beckoning motion with his forefinger as she rocked harder and harder against it, and she gasped again, her body arching against his. 'Oh, El... I... El... oh God, El... oh God El El El El EL-' She threw her head back and screamed, her muscles contracting around his finger and her whole body shaking as she came. 'Oh El... oh, El...' She trailed off, breathing heavily, and laid her forehead against his shoulder. 'Oh, El...'

He smiled, slid his hand out from inside her underwear and brushed his fingertips slowly up her body to her chin, tilting her face up towards his and kissing her forehead. 'Liv...'

She murmured something under her breath and then slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him, holding the palm of her hand against the side of his face and stroking his cheek with her thumb. 'Oh, El... why haven't we ever done that before...'

He smiled again, wrapped both his arms around her back and kissed her. 'Because I am a stupid, stupid man...'

Olivia laughed softly and stroked the side of his face. 'Well...' She pulled him in closer and kissed him, and he felt her smile as her tongue darted in and out of his mouth. 'Are you going to start making it up to me?'

_Oh God, yes._ He smiled and kissed her forehead, cradling her face in his hands. 'When?'

She sat back and raised her eyebrows at him. 'Now?'

Elliot had to fight the urge to laugh. 'You actually want the first time we do this to be in a battered old Ford I bought at a police auction?'

She laughed and kissed the side of his face, leaning in close so that he could feel her breathing into his ear, her fingers stroking the back of his neck. 'No, El, what I want is for you to slowly take off all my clothes and make love to me over and over and over... where you do this is entirely up to you.' She kissed his ear and pulled away, raising an eyebrow and smiling up at him expectantly.

Elliot blinked. _Jesus._ He frantically calculated how long it would take to drive 30 blocks in Christmas Eve traffic. _Two minutes per block, minimum, excluding lights... _ 'Just let me clean off the back seat.'

_**/N: So, looking forward to the next chapter? Feel free to send me a review and let me know!**_


	3. Lá na Nollaig

_**A/N: It's the Christmas Day chapter of my story! This one is the one where the smut really begins in earnest, so I'm sure you're very, very happy about that... but there's more in the next chapter, so don't despair!**_

_**Thanks for your reviews, Sidle13 and Cfhonan - I'm glad you were so excited for more!**_

_**I haven't decided whether to put the next one up tomorrow or later this week... what do you think?**_

_**The title of this chapter, 'Lá na Nollaig', is pronounced 'Law nah null-ig' and is Irish for 'Christmas Day.'**_

_**Anyway, here's today's chapter, I hope you all enjoy it (and the smut) as much as you did yesterday's, and please, PLEASE send me a review to let me know!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lá na Nollaig<strong>

_(Christmas Day)_

In a split second Elliot was out of the car and flinging open the back door, sweeping all the magazines, fast food wrappers and odd pieces of clothing out into the alleyway and climbing into the backseat, feeling around on the parcel shelf for the emergency blanket he kept there. _Don't screw this up, Elliot, do NOT screw this up-_

'El?'

He looked up and she was smiling shyly at him from the front seat, biting her lip. He smiled to himself. _God, I love her._ 'Yes, Liv?'

She shook her head, a vague look of astonishment on her face. 'We're really going to do this, aren't we?'

He grinned. 'God, I hope so.'

She smiled and reached up, flipping on the car's interior lights, and then she was climbing between the seats into the back, leaning over him to pull the door closed. She looked up at him and smiled again. 'Kiss me, El.'

Elliot smiled, leaned in and kissed her, his hands on the sides of her waist as he pulled her down on top of him and slid his arms tightly around her back, pulling her in close and feeling her tongue darting across the inside of his mouth as she kissed him. He began to lightly stroke her back with his thumbs, brushing the palms of his hands down her spine to where the hem of her tank top had slipped back down to touch against the waistband of her sweatpants, and he smiled and hooked his fingers underneath the thin grey fabric, easing it back up to her waist and stroking the small of her back with his fingertips.

'Mmmm, El...' She smiled against his mouth, kissing him harder, her hands going for the buttons of his shirt.

'No.' He stopped her. 'You first.' He kissed her again, his hands pulling her tank top up and over her head and dropping it onto the floor before he slid his hands back down to her waist and carefully turned her onto her back.

Olivia laughed softly. 'Well, if you say so...' She wrapped her arms around the small of his back and pulled him down on top of her, pressing her body against his as she kissed him, and he laid the palm of his hand flat across her bare abdomen, feeling it rise and fall as she breathed. He felt her push her tongue deeper into his mouth and smiled, propping himself up on his elbow and kissing her deeply as he slid his hand across her stomach and down between her legs.

Olivia's breath caught and she felt a rush of frustration. _Why is he only touching me through my sweatpants?_ She grabbed his hand and tried to guide it into her underwear but he pulled away. 'El... come ON, please...'

He smiled at her. 'Take it slowly, Liv.' He kept touching her, looking up at her face as he slowly kissed her neck and collarbone, moving steadily downwards until he reached the band of her white cotton bra. He smiled up at her and kissed it, reaching behind her back and flicking the clasp open with his thumb before slipping it up and over her head.

_Oh my God... I'm actually half-naked in the back of Elliot's car... _Olivia bit her lip and then she felt him kiss her breasts, his hand back between her legs and touching her through her clothes, and then he was kissing her stomach, flicking his tongue against her bare skin and slowly working his way downwards.

He paused. _Damn._ 'Uh, Liv, could you just scoot backwards a little more? The door handle is stabbing me in the ass.' _Romantically put, jackass._

Olivia burst out laughing and shuffled backwards until the back of her neck was pressed against the car door. 'Better?'

'Much.' He smiled and began to kiss her stomach again, his fingers gently kneading her through the thick jersey of her sweatpants as he finally reached the waistband. He felt her stroking the side of his face with her thumb and looked up to see her smiling down at him, biting her lip.

She felt him move his hand from between her legs and hook his thumb beneath the waistband of her sweatpants, and then he was tugging it down a little and stroking her stomach, his fingers brushing slightly against the edge of her cotton underwear. She felt her breathing quicken as she began to squirm with anticipation. 'El... please...'

'I will.' He smiled, tugged the waistband down further and kissed her bare stomach, slipping one hand beneath her thigh and easing her right leg up and out of her sweatpants. He slowly ran his forefinger down her inner thigh and calf before grasping her ankle and carefully bending her knee, resting it against the back of the seat. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh and she gasped as he slowly worked his way down her inner leg until he reached her sock. He smiled up at her again, and then he was on top of her and kissing her on the mouth, tugging her sock off with one hand and dropping it on the floor with her bra and tank top.

'Oh, El...' She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she started to lift her hips, her fingers stroking the back of his neck. 'Oh, El, please...'

He smiled. 'Soon.' He ran his finger down her bare stomach and pulled off the other leg of her sweatpants, kissing her way down her leg before finally tugging off her sock and grasping her ankle in his hand, arranging her left leg to mirror her right and spreading her legs.

Olivia bit her lip, gasping as she felt him beginning to kiss her through her underwear. 'Oh, El, now, please...' He smiled patiently and ignored her, still stroking her through the thin cotton with his thumb as he brushed his mouth and tongue against her. _Enough._ She reached down to pull off her underwear herself and he grabbed her hand away and clasped it tightly in his. She let out a cry of frustration. 'El, please, PLEASE!'

He looked up at her, clearly trying not to laugh. 'You told me to do this slowly...'

Olivia's eyes narrowed. 'Oh, you bastard, you absolute bastard...' _Don't you know what you're DOING to me?_

Elliot sighed. 'Well, that's nice.' He leaned down and kissed her between her legs again, grinning up at her. 'You just got yourself another five minutes of this...'

_Oh no, no..._ 'El, please... I-' She let out a choked gasp as he began to lick and stroke her through her underwear again, her hands clawing at the battered leather of the seat. 'Oh GOD, El...'

He smiled and began to brush his fingers around the elastic at the top of her thighs, slipping his fingertips beneath the fabric as he kept stroking and licking her, feeling her begin to push herself against his face as her back arched.

Olivia bit down hard on her lip. _I am not going to come when he hasn't even taken off my underwear yet, I am not going to come, I'm not..._ She bit down harder, feeling her legs start to shake. _Oh God, I think I am..._ She felt him start to rub back and forth with his thumb and gasped, thrusting her hips up into the air. 'Oh God, EL...' Her hands clenched into fists and her body tensed, a hot rush beginning to radiate upwards. 'Oh El, oh please, El, I... oh God, I...' He smiled and she felt him push his tongue hard against her, and the heat intensified. 'Oh El, please, oh God, oh God, OH GOD-'

Her body arched up off the seat and she screamed, feeling her body shudder as she came, the sensation of her muscles contracting as she pushed hard against his mouth spreading upwards, and then she was lying flat on her back on the seat again, her legs untidily sprawled out and her face red and flushed as she gasped for breath. 'Oh God, El...'

He smiled at her and stroked the side of her face as he sat up and leaned over her again, bending down to kiss her. 'Was that OK?'

Olivia blinked and nodded, feeling him finally pushing her underwear down to her ankles and kicking them off onto the floor. _Shit._ It suddenly occurred to her that she was completely naked in the back of a car parked in an alleyway_. If someone comes along now it's going to be really, REALLY awkward... _ She smiled to herself. _It would be kind of funny though..._

She heard Elliot laugh. 'What are you smiling at?'

She smiled and stroked the side of his face. 'I'm naked in the back of your car...'

'Well, I had noticed.' He grinned and kissed her again.

She laughed. 'Good.' She smiled and looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow. 'Your turn.'

_What?_ Elliot looked down and realised he was still fully dressed. _Crap._ He began to awkwardly fumble with his clothes, shedding layers as quickly as he could while she lay there watching him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. _Damn. This had seemed so romantic in his head..._ He silently cursed himself. _Think things through next time, idiot. Now she's naked and ready and waiting for you, and you've got your head stuck in the neck of your undershirt like a moron._ He swore under his breath, finally managing to tug his shirt off and over his head, and then she had pulled him back on top of her, pressing her lips firmly against his as her hands went to the buckle of his belt.

'You looked like you could use some help there...' She laughed softly in his ear and kissed the side of his face as she flicked open the top button of his trousers with her thumb and slid her hands around to the small of his back, pulling him in close and pushing her hips against his as she shoved his trousers and undershorts down and off with her foot. 'Now, that wasn't too difficult, was it?'

He smiled and kissed her, stroking the side of her face with his fingers. 'Shut up.'

Olivia rolled her eyes. 'Fine...' She smiled and brushed her hand up his spine to the back of his neck, pulling his face in closer and kissing him hard on the mouth, running her tongue along the inner edges of his lips before pushing it between his teeth and deep into his mouth. 'Better?'

He smiled. 'Much.' He felt her start to kiss him again as he slid his hands down her body and began to stroke the sides of her waist with his thumbs, pressing his body more tightly against hers as she began to move her hips, and then his hand was between her legs and he was touching her, hearing her breath catch in her throat.

'Oh, El...' She smiled and kissed him harder, lifting her hips, her breaths becoming faster and heavier as he kept rubbing his fingers carefully back and forth. 'Oh, El, I...' She trailed off and paused for a second. 'Hang on.' She shifted her weight uncomfortably for a minute, turning her body slightly away from the back of the seat, and then she broke into a wide smile. 'Sorry. Dead arm.' She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers at him, drawing her fingertips slowly down the side of his face. 'All better now.'

Elliot grinned. 'Sorry, I guess my car isn't the best place for this...'

She smiled. 'Hell, I'm not complaining.' She wrapped her arms tightly around his back again and pulled him in close, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth as she pressed her lips firmly against his, a moan escaping her throat. 'Oh, El, kiss me harder...'

Elliot laughed. 'God, you're demanding.' Olivia gave him a dirty look and he laughed and kissed her again, wrapping his arm tightly around her lower back and pulling her body in even closer to his.

He started to stroke the side of her waist with his thumb, his palm pressed flat against her back, and then she felt him beginning to rub his fingers back and forth again, faster this time. She moaned and hooked her legs over his, gasping as she felt him slip his finger into her. 'Oh, El, please...'

He smiled and kept moving his fingers, and he was carefully spreading her legs again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling himself forwards and into her. Olivia gasped, her fingernails clawing at his back and her legs clenching around him as he began to move, still rubbing her carefully with his fingers.

'Oh, El...' She kissed him, her tongue inside his mouth as she lifted her hips up towards him and tightened her arms around his back, pressing her chest firmly against his. 'Oh, EL...' She buried her face in the side of his neck and wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs, tilting her hips upwards and pushing up against him. She could feel the tension beginning to build between her legs again as he touched her, and she tried to angle herself to press harder against his fingers. 'El, faster, please...'

Elliot smiled and kissed the side of her face, tightening his arm around her waist as he began to move faster and harder, pushing forward and-

'OUCH!' Olivia's head bashed into the car door and she let go of him, raising one hand to rub the back of her head gingerly.

_Jesus._ Elliot stopped and sat up, his face full of concern. 'Are you OK, Liv?'

Olivia bit her lip and cracked up laughing. 'I'm sorry, El, but... but...' She began to laugh harder and he smiled, sat back and watched her, the muscles in her abdomen twitching and a huge smile on her face as she clutched at her stomach. 'Oh God El, I'm sorry, but this isn't working, your car is too small...'

Elliot felt a bitter rush of disappointment. 'Oh, OK, well, if you want to do this some other time-'

She grinned and sat up and then she was in his lap again, pushing him back against the back of the seat. 'No, El, that wasn't what I meant...' She smiled and kissed him hard, staring into his eyes and stroking the sides of his face with her thumbs as she lifted herself up and onto him and began to move her hips. 'See? Much easier...'

'Oh, Liv...' Elliot felt her tongue darting in and out of his mouth as he slid his hand back down between her legs, wrapping his other arm tightly around her back and pressing his chest against hers.

'Oh, El...' She laughed softly, her fingers brushing against the back of his neck. 'I love that we can laugh about stuff like that...'

He smiled and stroked her arm with his thumb, tightening his arm around her back. 'So do I.'

He felt her smile against his mouth, and then she was moving her hips in circles, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and starting to lift herself up and down as she clenched her muscles. 'Is that good?'

Elliot grinned and began to rub her gently with his fingertips again. 'So, so good...'

She smiled and kissed him harder, pushing her tongue roughly into his mouth and rhythmically thrusting her hips forwards, angling herself so that she was pressing harder against his fingers. He began to rub more intensely and she moaned into his mouth, the ache between her legs steadily building. 'Faster, El, please...' He smiled and started to move his fingers faster and she cried out, her fingernails digging into his shoulder. 'Oh yes, El, please, oh God...' She kissed him again and tilted her chin back, pressing his face into the side of her neck and hugging his body tightly against her chest.

He smiled and began to kiss her neck, moving down to her collarbone as her chin dug into his forehead and listening to the sound of her breathing getting steadily heavier. She grabbed his chin and roughly pulled his face up to hers again, kissing him deeply and pressing her chest so tightly against his that he could barely breathe. Her fists clenched as he slid his hand further down between her legs and rubbed her harder and faster, beginning to move his fingertips up and down, and then she was thrusting her hips violently back and forth, pushing down hard on his fingers as her legs began to shake, a hot burning feeling spreading through her body. 'Oh, El, oh, that's fantastic, that's so fantastic, that's... oh God, that's...' She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and then her mouth was on his again, her lips pushing so hard against his that he could feel the sharp outline of her teeth. 'Oh, EL...'

He began to slide his fingers rapidly back and forth, pushing his body against hers as he heard her breaths becoming fast and irregular. 'Oh, Liv, Liv...' He kissed her harder. 'Liv...'

Her whole body tensed as she breathed heavily into his mouth, her fingernails raking his back. 'Oh, El, I... El, oh God, I...' She bit her lip and kissed him roughly, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth and moving her hips faster and faster as her legs began to clench around him. 'Oh, ELLIOT-' She suddenly felt the first waves beginning to radiate through her body and let out a strangled cry. 'El, oh God, El, oh, OH-'

He felt her muscles begin to quiver and contract as she came, and she clasped his face against the hollow at the base of her neck as she threw her head back, hearing him moan loudly as he finally allowed himself to come.

'Oh, El...' She trailed off breathlessly, her face flushed and her fringe plastered against her forehead, and he looked up at her and smiled, pulling her in to kiss him. 'Oh, El, that was so...' She looked at his face and finally managed a weak smile, her hands stroking the sides of his body. 'Just... oh, El...'

He smiled again and stroked the side of her face. 'I know.'

_**A/N: Did you like it? Please send me a review and let me know!**_


	4. Lá Stiofáin

_**A/N: The fourth chapter for you... and there's more smut, so that ought to make a lot of you very happy! Read, enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think!**_

_**Some of you will be glad to hear that I've decided to do one more chapter as a sort of epilogue, which should be going up in the next few days.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who sent me a review, I really, really appreciate it - gemfinder360, Sidle13, and especially inspirationimagination. Your reviews, as always, were fantastically detailed, so thank you so, so much. I'm really glad that you liked the idea of the mistletoe, and Elliot's general acting-like-he-always-does in a different context... as well as Olivia finally realising that if she ever wants anything to happen she's going to have to take control herself! I also really wanted to write it more plausible and less movie-perfect, because a lot of the time sex scenes between these two are written all soft-focus and flawless, and although I know it's all part of the fantasy... anyone who's actually had any kind of sexual experience knows that it never happens that way =P Personally, I actually think that a bit of realism just makes it all the better. (And anyway, I think being able to laugh about little setbacks like that rather than getting all self-conscious says something really good about the relationship =)... and I can really see a couple like them doing that.) Plus... kudos for spotting the whole food wrappers in the back = avoiding going home by eating in his car thing, because I wasn't sure anyone did until you said that.**_

_**(And personally, whatever my housemate thinks and however much she scoffs at me, I'm fairly sure that they slept together at least once off-screen during those 12 seasons...)**_

_**As ever, if anyone's interested, the title of this chapter, ****'Lá Stiofáin', is pronounced 'Law Sthiff-aw-in' and is Irish for 'St Stephen's Day.' **_

_**Thank you to everyone who's been reading so far, and I hope you like this chapter too... and please let me know by sending me a review! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Lá Stiofáin<strong>

_(St Stephen's Day)_

Elliot opened his eyes and glanced down at his watch, tilting the dial to try and catch enough of the light to see the time. Just past 8.30am. _Wow. No wonder it was getting light outside._

He smiled and craned his neck to look at Olivia's face as she slept next to him, lying under the scratchy tartan blanket he'd found on the car's parcel shelf with her hand loosely clasped around his and her naked back pressed firmly against the front of his body. He tightened his arms around her waist and she shifted in her sleep, squeezing his hand and muttering something under her breath. The blanket slipped off her bare shoulder, exposing a patch of pale skin, and he smiled again, leaned down and kissed it, brushing her hair back off her face and starting to stroke her cheek with his finger. 'Liv?'

Olivia frowned and opened her eyes. 'Hmmmm?'

He smiled and kissed her cheek. 'Hey, Liv.'

Olivia smiled and rubbed her eyes sleepily. 'Hey, El.' She turned her head to kiss him, pressing her lips firmly against his and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She smiled to herself. _If he's kissing me, then he can't be regretting doing this with me..._

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist again. 'You OK?' _Please tell me that you don't regret this..._

'Yes, but...' Olivia shook her head in astonishment. 'El... I just had sex in the back of a car less than a block from work...'

_Oh, Liv..._ Elliot smiled, kissed the back of her neck and hugged her tighter. 'Well, if it helps, so did I.'

'Funny, that...' She laughed and snuggled back further against him, his arms tightening around her waist as he laid his chin on her shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers as he began to stroke her bare stomach. 'It was fun though, wasn't it?'

Elliot laughed. 'Definitely.' He felt her clasp one of his hands in hers, pulling it up towards her face to kiss it, and he smiled, starting to stroke her palm with his thumb as she held his hand against her chest. 'Liv, do you remember when we met?'

'Of course I do.' She laughed. 'You were such an asshole.'

Elliot frowned. _Was I?_ He paused and thought about it. _Yes, Elliot. Yes, you were._ He smiled. 'To be fair, though, I'd never worked with a woman before, so I had to adjust to a whole new dynamic...'

_Liar._ Olivia snorted. 'Please, you were afraid of me.'

_Wouldn't you be?_ 'Liv, I saw you take down a 300 pound man single handedly on your first day!' _And to be honest, now that I think about it, that was actually kind of hot._

She raised her eyebrows at him. 'So?'

He smiled and kissed the side of her neck. 'Well, to be honest, I was a little afraid of what you might do to me if I ever upset you...' _Especially after you made that enormous gangster cry like a child._

'Well...' She pulled his arm tighter around her body and turned her head to kiss him, smiling against his mouth. 'You'd better not upset me, then...'

Elliot grinned, stroking the back of her hand. 'No fear.'

Olivia smiled again, glancing out of the window for the first time and blinking in surprise. _Jesus. How long has it been light outside?_ 'How long have we been lying here like this, El?'

He let go of her hand for a minute and pulled the blanket down to look at his watch again. 'Well, you first climbed into my car seven hours or so ago, so... five hours, maybe?'

'Wow... was it only seven hours ago?' Olivia shook her head and took his hand again, holding it tightly against her chest. 'It feels like... well, I don't know, forever ago, but... it doesn't feel like long at all...' She frowned. 'That makes no sense at all, does it?'

He laughed and kissed the side of her neck. 'Don't worry, Liv, I know what you mean.'

_I knew you would. _ She smiled and turned her head to kiss him again, feeling him hug her tighter. _You always do._ 'I'm so glad we did this, El.'

'Me too.' Suddenly she felt his hand creeping down her stomach and sliding between her legs. 'Want to do it again?'

Olivia stifled a laugh. 'Elliot, you do know that it's getting light outside now, right?'

'Yes...' He had started to stroke her with his fingertips. 'But I want to do it when I can see you properly...' He pulled his hand out from between her legs and shoved the blanket onto the floor, tightening his arm around her waist. 'Don't you?'

_Yes._ Olivia grinned. 'Well, I suppose, since we're both still naked, it would be kind of a shame not to...'

Elliot smiled and kissed her. 'It would...' He started to kiss the side of her neck, working downwards towards her shoulder. 'It really, REALLY would...'

She laughed, wriggled out of his arms and rolled over to face him, hooking her leg over the back of his thighs and pushing her hips into his. 'Well, then...' She smiled and kissed him, and he felt her tongue moving inside his mouth as he wrapped one arm tightly around her back and pressed his chest against hers, slipping his hand back down between her legs. 'But El... if we're going to have sex in a relatively public place in broad daylight, then we're damn well going to do it right...' She smiled again and leaned in to kiss the side of his face, breathing into his ear. 'I want you to make me come so hard that I forget my own name...'

_Um..._ Elliot swallowed nervously. _No pressure, then._ 'I'll, uh... see what I can do.'

'I expected nothing less...' Olivia smiled and kissed him harder, looking into his eyes and pushing her tongue deeper inside his mouth, tightening her legs around his hand as she felt him start to rub his fingers slowly back and forth. She shifted for a minute, angling her hips, and then he felt her hand guide him inside her before she wrapped both her arms around his back and pressed her body firmly against his. 'Kiss me.'

He smiled, tightened his arm around her back and kissed her, beginning to move his hips as he stroked her, and he heard her moan. 'Oh... oh, El...' She clamped her arms more tightly around his back, moving her hips in time with his and pressing herself harder against his fingers as she felt a warm glow beginning to spread through her body. 'Oh, El, kiss me harder...'

He did, feeling her smile against his mouth as he began to rub his fingers more firmly back and forth, carefully moving his fingertips up and down. 'Is that OK?'

'Oh God, El, yes, it's amazing, it's so amazing...' Olivia pressed her lips harder against his, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth as she felt a familiar ache starting to build between her legs. 'Keep going, please, keep going...'

He felt her slide one hand up his spine to the back of his head, and then she was pulling his face in even closer to hers as she kissed him, holding her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes. 'Oh, El...' He heard her moan as she pushed herself harder against his fingertips, her eyes dilating and her fingers splaying across his back as he began to rub more intensely. 'Oh, El, oh my God...'

'Oh, Liv...' He smiled and kissed her, tightening his arm around her back and pressing his chest so tightly against hers that she could hardly breathe. 'Liv...' He started to move his fingers faster and she moaned loudly into his mouth, gripping the back of his head tightly and crushing her lips almost painfully against his, her breaths coming faster and heavier as he touched her. 'Oh, Olivia...'

'Oh, El...' Olivia hooked her leg further over the backs of his thighs and pulled him in closer, tilting her hips to push as hard as she could against him as the first waves of heat started to radiate upwards from between her legs. 'Faster, El, faster...'

Elliot felt her begin to rub herself frantically against him, and he almost lost control and came right then. 'Oh, God, Liv, that's so good...'

'Oh, El, I...' She gasped as he slid his fingers further down between her legs, her hand tightening uncomfortably on the back of his head. 'El, oh, that's amazing, El...' He began to stroke her with his thumb, still sliding his fingertips back and forth, and her legs clenched. 'Oh GOD, El...'

'Liv...' Elliot could feel her fingernails digging into his scalp. 'Oh God, Olivia...'

The waves had started to come faster and harder, and Olivia's breath caught in her throat. 'Oh, oh, El, oh...' Her fingers grabbed at his back and she started to push her hips harder and harder against his, forcing him deeper inside her as the ache between her legs intensified until it was almost unbearable. 'Oh, El, oh, OH...'

'Oh, Olivia...' He hugged her tighter, kissing her hard on the mouth and watching her as a breathless smile began to spread across her face. 'Oh, God, Olivia...'

'Oh, oh, El, EL...' Olivia felt her legs start to shake as a burning wave of heat rushed through her body. 'Oh, El, oh, oh God, I...' She pressed her chest hard against his, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth, and then she cried out, arching her neck. 'Oh, oh, El, OH-'

Olivia's legs clamped shut around his hand and her body arched against his, her fingers clawing at his back. 'Oh, OH, EL, EL, OH, OH GOD-'

She threw her head back and screamed as she felt herself start to come, the sensation of her muscles contracting around him spreading upwards and radiating through her body as she thrust her hips forward into his, and then he was burying his face in her hair and shouting her name, his body shaking as she pushed hard against him.

'Oh... oh, El... just... oh...' Olivia collapsed onto her back on the seat beside him and lay there with her eyes closed, breathing heavily. 'Oh...' She smiled breathlessly, her hand finding his and squeezing it. 'Oh, El...;

Elliot smiled, leaned over and kissed her forehead, brushing her sweaty fringe back off her face. 'Still glad we did this?'

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled up at him as he stroked the side of her face. 'Yes.' She rolled over and wrapped her arms back around his waist. 'Yes, El, I am.' She laid her head on his chest and looked up at his face as he put his arm around her shoulders. 'Of course I am.'

He smiled, kissed her and hugged her tightly. 'I'm glad.'

She smiled and took his hand again, draping her arm across his chest. 'Oh, El...' She started to stroke his hand with her thumb. 'I can't believe you'd ever think I wouldn't be...'

Elliot grinned and kissed the top of her head. 'So... did you, uh...' He looked at her hopefully. 'Did you, you know, forget your own name?' _Please say yes please say yes please say yes-_

'No.' Olivia shook her head, and Elliot's heart sank. _Damn it._

She saw the look on his face and laughed. 'But we do have plenty of time to work on that...'

'You're damn right we do.' He smiled and kissed her forehead, beginning to absently run his finger up and down her spine. 'I can't wait.'

'Neither can I.' Olivia smiled back and snuggled closer to him. 'And, uh, El... just so you know...' She bit her lip shyly. 'The ring? I mean, the wedding ring from that night?'

Elliot stroked the side of her face. 'What about it?'

'Well, I, uh...' Olivia blushed. _This is going to make you sound like such a crazy bitch. _'I, uh, kept it too. I like to wear it at home or when I'm alone.' _Jesus._ That had sounded even crazier than she thought it would. _Nice one, Crazy Bitch._

He laughed. 'Really?'

She nodded. 'Yes. Look in my jacket pocket. It's in there.'

Elliot smiled. 'Don't worry, I believe you.' He kissed her. 'I love you, Olivia.' _Even if you can be kind of a crazy bitch sometimes._

Olivia blinked in surprise. _You do? _ 'Yeah, uh, well... the reason I acted so... well, like that, on the night that it happened, the night with the ring, was because I felt so... so silly, thinking something like that when you were already married, as in actually married, not fake married to me, and, you know, it was easier just to...' She bit her lip. 'I'm so sorry if it hurt you, El. I would never, ever mean to do that, not to you, I'd do anything for you-'

'I know.' He smiled again and stroked the side of her face. 'Olivia.' He looked carefully into her eyes, watching for a reaction. 'I love you.'

She bit her lip and smiled back. 'I love you too.'

Elliot grinned, tightened his arms around her back and kissed her hard on the mouth, rolling on top of her as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and ran her hands across his back-

There was a loud knock on the window and Olivia screamed, shoved Elliot off her and snatched the blanket off the floor, wrapping it tightly around her body as he swore and scrambled about for something to cover himself. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT-_

'I KNEW there was something going on with you two!' Munch was almost bent over laughing, his flashlight clutched in his hand as he yanked the door open, sending Olivia scrabbling backwards to the far end of the backseat. 'I mean, Jesus, when I heard you were parked back here, Elliot, I just figured that you were drunk and sleeping off last night's party, so I came to exacerbate your hangover like the good friend I am!' He waved the flashlight around, gesturing at Olivia as she hid under the blanket, silently cringing. 'I didn't realise that you'd managed to get Benson to service you in an alleyway!' He shook his head in amazement. 'How the hell'd you do that, by the way? Just out of interest.'

_Ew. _Elliot fought back a wave of revulsion. 'John, how the hell did you know that we were here?' He swore silently to himself. _How in God's name am I meant to sound purposeful and authoritative when I'm completely naked with just a small tank top clutched against my crotch?_

Munch shrugged. 'You know, some night watch guy said there'd been a suspicious car parked out the back of the precinct building, and you know how it is, high security and all that-'

Olivia poked her head back out from under the blanket, her eyes wide with horror. 'We're not out the back of the precinct!' _Are we? Oh God, ARE WE?_

Munch raised an eyebrow at them. 'You are.' He pointed up at the window set in the wall four stories up. 'That up there is the main conference room.'

Olivia's jaw dropped. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh NO._ 'Uh... it is?'

Munch nodded. 'Yup.' He smirked. 'And incidentally, you'd be amazed how sound carries late at night, especially in these old alleyways.'

For a minute Elliot was afraid that Olivia's eyes were actually going to bug out of her head. _Shit. Make him go away. _He saw Olivia duck back under the blanket, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. _Oh, Liv... _Elliot felt a sudden surge of protectiveness towards her. _He's embarrassing her. Make him go away._ _ Say something clever. _ He cleared his throat. 'Oh.' _Wow. That really showed him, genius._

Munch ignored him. 'Yeah. So, this report came in, and I was in the squad room, and I felt it was my civic duty to come down here and check it out personally. You know, especially once I recognised your licence plate number on the report.' He smirked. 'Although I was just expecting a nasty hangover, maybe at best some morning-after remorse... not Cops Gone Wild: Part 6.' He paused thoughtfully. 'I'd always found parts 1 through 5 to be sadly lacking in realism, but maybe-'

'Why the hell are you even at work today, John?' Olivia abruptly reappeared from under the blanket. 'Shouldn't you be off celebrating like a normal person?' _No one was supposed to be around, oh God..._

Munch raised his eyebrows at her. 'Well, Olivia, in case you hadn't noticed from my congenial personality and my general pleasant demeanour, I'm Jewish, and the baby Jesus isn't really high on our list of things to give a rat's ass about.'

Olivia opened her mouth, paused, and then blushed bright red and hid under the blanket again.

'Oh, come on, Liv, there's no need to be embarrassed, he's a good choice...' Munch winked at Elliot. 'For one thing, at least you know that he's fertile, and for another, judging from what all of us heard last night-' he smirked '-and by the way, I do mean ALL of us-' he raised an eyebrow '-he must be a very, VERY generous lover.'

Olivia just hunched over and burrowed further under the blanket. _Oh Goooooooooood..._

'Anyway, just thought I'd come down to say hi.' Munch grinned. 'You can just go back to whatever you were doing. You know, playing naked chess or whatever.' He straightened up, and then paused again. 'Oh, and Elliot?'

Elliot felt a tinge of dread. 'What?' For _God's sake, why won't he just leave?_

'I'm always here if you need any tips, although judging by her performance last night you don't have any problems in that area.' He smirked.

Elliot wasn't sure whether to cringe or heave. 'Uh, thanks, John... I'll be sure to keep that in mind.' _Now fuck off._

'You do that.' Munch winked again. 'I'll go now. You kids have fun.'

Elliot blinked. 'Uh, we will.' _What? Why did you say that? Don't encourage him!_

'Great to hear.' Munch patted him on the shoulder and stood up. 'Lovely to see you, Elliot... although, if I'm honest, I wasn't expecting to see quite so much of you.'

Olivia heard the car door close, and then Elliot's hand was stroking her back through the blanket. 'It's OK, Liv, he's gone now.'

She pulled the blanket down a little and peeked out. 'El... why did he have to see us, of all people, why him...'

He stifled a laugh and pulled her into his arms. 'I know.' He kissed the top of her head and started to stroke her hair, and then she heard him clear his throat. 'Uh, Liv?'

She looked up at him and smiled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. 'Yes, El?'

_Say it._ 'Do, you, uh...' He swallowed awkwardly. _For the love of God just say it._ 'Liv, do you still have that ring?'

_**A/N: What did you think? Did you like it? Send me a review and let me know!**_


	5. Fáinne

_**A/N: Chapter 5... and the clearly eagerly anticipated epilogue! Except... I've been thinking about this and it may not be the epilogue. I'm considering doing a couple more chapters to cover what is obviously coming next (or what will obviously be coming next by the end of the chapter, but I don't want to spoil you by putting it in my introductory note.) If you read the chapter and decide that yes, you desperately want to see what happens next, then let me know in your review and I will do that for you! Otherwise... I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I'll get back to writing 'Grievance', 'Heritage' and 'Paranoia' rather than doing two more chapters for this.**_

_**Thank you, everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much!**_

_**Sidle13 - given how excited you were about this, I think you might be one of the ones demanding I write two more chapters rather than just leaving it open-ended... but we'll see.**_

_**SVUandBonesAddict - I'm glad you liked Munch so much - I love writing him into everything, it's one of the features of the vast majority of my stories... he's maybe my second favourite character on the show now that Meloni has left.**_

_**MHfanSmoezz - I write many other stories, and I hope you like them just as much as you do this one.**_

_**And, last but not least, inspirationimagination - you are as perceptive as ever. I chose these particular titles because 1, I wanted them to be personal to me because this is one of my self-indulgent stories, and most of my story titles are deliberately vague because I'm a pretentious artist that has a real thing for ambiguity, and 2, because Elliot's Irish background is something I wish got played up more. I mean, we all know the stereotypical Irish Catholic thing of numerous children - I have friends here in Ireland with as many as 12 siblings - but there are other aspects to it too that I wanted to work with a little. The whole Munch thing - I love that you liked that. I love Munch, he is awesome. Any story becomes infinitely more badass the minute Munch enters the equation. And as far as Olivia goes - I wanted to show both sides of her. There's the badass detective, and then there's the vulnerable woman who's afraid of being rejected. She doesn't seem to realise that however much Elliot tends to second-guess himself, he wouldn't when it comes down to any relationship between them... except for when he feels unsure of himself, but he's quickly reassured by how happy she clearly is to see him when she wakes up.**_

_**(And I'm guessing you will also be one of the people reviewing and demanding an extra two chapters...)**_

_**Once again, for all those who are interested - the title of this chapter, '****Fáinne', is pronounced 'Forn-yeh' and is Irish for 'Ring.'**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you decide you'd like me to do a couple more once you've read it, let me know and I'll make a decision based on how much interest there is in my continuing with it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fáinne<strong>

_(Ring)_

September 1998

'Detective Benson, this is your new partner, Detective Elliot Stabler.' Her new captain pointed across the room at a tall, dark-haired detective sitting on the other side of the room and glaring at a pencil on his desk.

_Fantastic. _ Olivia tried to hide her disappointment. She'd been hoping that she was working with one of the other guys there, someone who hadn't been glaring at her since the minute she'd walked in, but... She sighed to herself. _Was there no-one else she could have worked with instead? _

She glanced wistfully across the room. She definitely wouldn't have minded working with the cute Irish-looking detective that had been making eyes at her across the room since she'd walked in... that was, until his tall, cadaverous friend had called him out on it and told him to put his eyes back in his head before someone tripped over them. _What had he called him? _ She thought about it. _Cassidy. He'd called him Cassidy. _ She smiled to herself, making a mental note to get to know this Cassidy a little better once she'd got herself settled. _Don't want to go getting yourself a reputation on your first day..._

'Elliot, this is Olivia Benson.'

_Shit. _Now the captain was beckoning the bad-tempered detective over towards them. Olivia tried a tentative smile, and he promptly glared back. She swore to herself. _Great, I can't wait to meet this asshole. _She rolled her eyes, and then immediately felt a twinge of guilt._ No, stop it, Olivia, you're being rude. He might be perfectly nice. For all you know, he's just shy._ 'It's nice to meet you, Elliot.' She smiled politely and stuck her hand out to shake. Elliot scowled at it for a moment, and then he reluctantly shook it before abruptly yanking his hand away and stuffing it back into his suit pocket as he turned and stalked off back to his desk.

_Or, he could just be an asshole. _Olivia glared at his departing back, and then felt a twinge of unease as she noticed the other detectives in the room exchanging looks. _Or maybe you're the one who's being the insensitive asshole... _ She chewed her lip thoughtfully and headed over to the desk where the tall, grey-haired man was sitting with the cute Irish-looking detective. _Hey, at least it gives me a chance to introduce myself..._ 'Hi, my name's Olivia, I was wondering if you could tell me-'

'Caddisy, I mean, Cassidy, Brian Cassidy, it's great to meet you-' Cassidy leaned eagerly towards her, hand extended, and promptly knocked his full coffee mug into his open drawer. 'Oh, SHIT-'

His friend rolled his eyes sardonically as Cassidy scrambled around for some paper towels. 'Munch. John Munch.' He offered his hand and Olivia politely shook it. 'Don't mind our resident dunce here. He gets overexcited when he thinks he might get laid.'

Cassidy blushed bright red and tore off another swathe of paper towels, frantically mopping at his coffee-stained files.

'Anyway.' Munch leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow at her. 'What were you wondering about? How bad the coffee is? Where the bathrooms are? Whether I'm single?'

_He's probably kidding about the single thing. _Olivia shifted uncomfortably on the spot, glanced around and leaned in closer, lowering her voice. 'I was wondering what was up with Detective Stabler, I mean, he seems a little hostile and I was just wondering whether, you know...' She hesitated, wondering how best to put this. 'I mean, did his last partner die on the job or something?'

'Alfonse?' Munch burst out laughing. 'No, he retired to Florida. Elliot can just be a bit of a grouch sometimes. He doesn't tend to play well with others.'

'The guy's a nut,' muttered Cassidy under his breath.

Munch shot him a warning look. 'Don't worry, Liv, I'm sure you can handle Elliot.' He grinned. 'Actually, Cragen told me that he'd specifically gone out to find someone who wouldn't take any of Elliot's shit.'

Olivia sighed to herself. _Fantastic..._ She'd finally gotten transferred into the unit she was really interested in, and she'd managed to get partnered with some stubborn, bad-tempered macho-man. _Well, if he thinks I'm going to be some deferential, quiet little woman while he stalks around playing the lone wolf, then he is sadly mistaken._ She gritted her teeth and marched across the room towards her new partner.

A shadow fell across Elliot's desk and he looked up impatiently. _This better be important, or- oh, great._ The new girl was standing over his desk, a determined look on her annoyingly lovely face. _Oh, for fuck's sake..._ 'What?'

She crossed her arms and nodded at the door. 'Get up, we're going for coffee.'

Elliot's eyes narrowed and he glared. _Make me._ 'Sorry, but I already have some coffee.' _Now fuck off._

Olivia clenched her fists and glared right back. 'Well, we're going to get more.' She grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

December 2011

'I can't believe you forgot to turn off the interior lights in the car...' Elliot laughed and squeezed Olivia's hand.

She grinned at him, slipping her arm around his waist as they stopped to wait at a crosswalk. 'Well, I can't believe that you didn't tell me that your car was leaking oil into the footwell before I dropped my nice winter coat on the floor...'

'Well, to be fair, I was a little distracted...' Elliot smiled, leaned down and kissed her. 'I did give you my jacket, though, didn't I?' _And my undershirt. My nipples are so cold that they could cut glass._

'I suppose.' Olivia laughed and took his hand in hers as the lights changed and they started walking again. 'You must be freezing without it...'

_Yes._ 'Not really.' _I can't feel my toes. _He squeezed her hand. 'And anyway, I think it looks a lot better on you.' He smiled and began to stroke the palm of her hand with his thumb. 'You look beautiful, Olivia.'

She laughed. 'Oh yeah?'

Elliot smiled, stopped walking and wrapped both his arms around her back. 'Yeah.' He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 'You're easily the most beautiful woman I've ever known.'

_Well, that's nauseating._ She rolled her eyes. 'Come ON, El, you can drop the fake flattery, you've already got me into bed-'

He raised his eyebrows at her. 'Into car.'

_Oh yeah._ Olivia blushed bright red. 'OK, into car, but you still-'

He sighed. 'Liv...' He kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly against his chest. 'You really have to learn to accept a compliment.'

She smiled up at him, sliding her arms around the small of his back. 'I do?'

Elliot smiled back. 'Yes.' He kissed her again. 'You do. I still think you're beautiful, and I will keep telling you that you're beautiful, even if we have already spent the night together.' He smiled again and stroked the side of her face. 'And I still love you even though you left the car interior lights on all night, and then made me phone the auto club when I tried to start it this morning and realised the battery was dead.'

_God, that was hilarious. _Olivia tried and failed to stifle a laugh. 'Well, it is your car.'

He gave her a reproachful look. _Don't think I don't know what you're thinking._ 'Yes, but you didn't have to sit there and laugh while I made up some awful lie about how exactly I'd managed to run the battery on my car down while it was parked in a back alley on Christmas Eve.' He smiled and kissed her. 'It's not like I could say 'oh, I'm sorry, my battery's flat because I spent the entire night making love to my partner in the back seat and forgot to turn the lights off,' is it?'

Olivia grinned. _Why not? I would have. _'Stop whining, it wasn't that bad.' She laughed and squeezed his hand. 'And it does mean we get to spend some time in our favourite diner while we wait for the auto club to come out and jump-start the car...'

Elliot snorted. 'That diner sucks.' _There's a reason we haven't been back there for over 13 years._

'Yes, yes it does, but...' Olivia smiled up at him. 'It's where we first got to know each other, remember?' She reached up and stroked the side of his face. 'The day we first met?'

He smiled and started to stroke the palm of her hand with his thumb. 'I do.' _Here's your moment. Ask her. _ He hugged her tighter and slipped his hand into her pocket, pulling out the ring he'd hidden in there before they left the car. 'You want to start wearing this? I mean, I know you're not at home or alone, but...'

She snorted. 'Come on, El, I'm not going to walk around in public wearing a wedding ring when I'm not married, am I?'

He sighed to himself. _I don't think she realises what I'm asking her._ 'No, Liv, I mean-' _Oh, for the love of God, just say it. _'Liv, I-'

Olivia was still laughing. 'I mean, I don't even have an engagement ring-'

_Oh, Liv..._ He smiled down at her, tilted her chin up with his finger and kissed her softly on the mouth. 'Well, I'd better get on that right away, hadn't I?'

_What?_ Olivia's jaw dropped. 'No, El, I wasn't... I mean, I didn't mean that-'

'Yes, but I do.' He smiled and kissed her again, hugging her tighter. 'I do.'

'Oh, El...' She smiled, slid her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her, wrapping her other arm tightly around the small of his back as she began to stroke the side of his neck with her thumb. He murmured her name under his breath, hugging her tightly against his chest and stroking her hair as she pressed her lips harder against his, and then he felt her smile. 'I love you...'

'I love you too.' He smiled and stroked the side of her face. 'I'll take that as a yes, then, shall I?'

She bit her lip and nodded. 'Mmm-hmm.' _Mmm-hmm? Mmm-hmm? Is that really what you said? Is that really what you wanted to tell your children that you said when their father asked you to marry him?_ She sighed to herself. _Oh well, it's too late now._

Elliot was still smiling at her. 'It's just a shame that we'll have to wait until-' He paused thoughtfully. 'Actually, I have an idea...' He grabbed her hand and hailed a passing cab.

Olivia blinked in surprise. 'El, where are we going?'

'The Upper East Side.' He grinned at her. 'But we just need to make a couple of stops on the way.' He opened the door of the cab for her, leaning down to the driver's window. '141 Worth Street, please.'

**_A/N: I could just leave it_**_** open-ended and have the rest up to your own imaginations, but it depends on what you guys want. Do you want me to explicitly cover what's next? I mean, I've never written anything wedding-y before, but I'm sure I can give it a whirl if enough of you want me to - plus I really like the idea of the two of them spending Christmas Day getting married on a whim with whatever they can cobble together in a few hours...**_

___**Anyway, it's up to you. Want me to write another couple chapters covering what happens next, or would you rather I just leave it there?**_ ****_**end me a review and let me know, and I'll take it from there!**_


	6. Gealltanas

**_A/N: OK, so I decided to do a couple more chapters for you... there'll probably be three, but depending on demand that could be increased or decreased. Thank you for all your support on the last chapter, I was actually quite surprised by how interested everyone was in reading more! I hope you like this one too (I wrote it on no sleep, having not slept in a week, and while blocked, so... yeah, cut me a little slack here.) Anyway... please give it a read and let me know what you think by sending me a review!_**

**_Hailey - Yes, I wrote another one! Hopefully it won't distract you too much from trying to work your way through all those SVU episodes... Anyway, I'm glad you like it so far, and I am working my butt off on keeping them in character while I do this! Also thanks for your sudden flood of reviews on 'Paranoia.' You absolutely made my day. Hell, my WEEK._**

**_Sidle13 - I'm happy you liked the flashback =) As you all may have guessed I do like my flashbacks... And yes, here's more for you! No flashbacks here but there will be in a future one..._**

**_MHfanSmoezz - I have continued! I hope you enjoy this one too! _**

**_inspirationimagination - we've already established this, but I adore you. Maybe that sounds a little creepy, but meh. Your reviews are always SO GOOD. Anyway... I'm happy you like how I wrote the proposal. I know a lot of people would probably like theatrics and drama and epic romance, but... this seemed more like something they'd do. They've never really needed anyone involved in anything but each other, so I can see something like a proposal playing out this way. The same kind of idea is reflected in their actual wedding... but then you'll see that for yourself..._**

**_lou3174 - you've become another of my regulars =) I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

**_For everyone who is interested - the title of this chapter, 'Gealltanas', is pronounced 'Gi-al-than-as' and is Irish for 'Engagement.'_**

**_So, here's the newest chapter of what was initially just going to be a four-part Christmas special, and I hope you all like it, and please, PLEASE send me a review to let me know!_**

**_Also, Munch fans: He'll make an appearance in the next chapter. So will Alex._**

* * *

><p><strong>Gealltanas<strong>

_(Engagement) _

Olivia snuggled up next to Elliot in the cab, smiling to herself as she felt him tighten his arm around her and start to stroke her bare shoulder with his thumb.

_This feels so, so weird... _

Yes, she'd shared cab rides with him dozens of times before, as well as all the times he'd given her a ride home after work (_always insisting she blink her lights before he left so that he knew she was home safe_) but... this was different.

She smiled, squeezing his hand tighter in hers as she felt him turn his head to kiss her cheek. _Of course this is different._ She glanced down at her dress, rubbing the white silk between her fingers and biting her lip_. Wonderful, incredible, beautiful different... _

Olivia grinned, thinking about how much fun it had been to watch Elliot pace around outside the closed city clerk's office on Worth Street, pleading down the phone for his friend who worked there to come down and give them a marriage licence... and then, once he'd somehow managed get one issued, how they'd immediately hailed a cab to the nearest open department store to buy a dress and a ring.

She sighed to herself. _I never thought I'd end up buying my wedding dress from the nightwear section at Marshalls._

It was a nice nightdress - she'd at least managed to get a floor-length white silk one with a defined waist, and she'd somehow found a white lacy bolero in the partywear section to go with it - but it was still obviously a nightdress. _And I'm still wearing my sneakers underneath._

It didn't matter though, not really. _There are much more important things than how I look or what I'm wearing._ Olivia glanced up at Elliot and stroked his hand with her thumb, the veil she'd made out of a chiffon curtain tugging slightly at her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. _I'd rather be with him now than have all those fancy wedding things with anyone else._ She smiled and snuggled up closer to him, feeling him kiss the top of her head. _Anyway, this is so much better than any traditional wedding would be._

Olivia smiled again and held her left hand up to the light, watching her garnet engagement ring sparkle. _I never thought that I'd end up turning up unannounced at Judge Donnelly's house on Christmas Day, future husband in one hand and hastily-issued marriage licence in the other, less than two hours after getting engaged... _She grinned to herself. _Let alone doing it after a long night spent making increasingly passionate love on the backseat of a car parked in a dingy alleyway..._

She suddenly saw a street vendor and hammered on the partition. 'Wait, stop here for a second!' She flung the door open, jumped out, and then remembered something important. 'El, can I have twenty dollars?'

He rolled his eyes sarcastically and handed it over. 'And thus it starts...'

She shot him a dirty look, hitched up her skirt and ran over to the vendor. 'Hey, can I have a bunch of those gerberas, please?'

The vendor looked her up and down. 'What you meant to be?'

'Excuse me?'

'Your costume. What you meant to be?'

Olivia bristled. _What the fuck is that meant to mean?_ 'I'm meant to be a bride.' _Dumbass._

The vendor broke into a wide smile, nodding appreciatively. 'Oh, I see, like the runaway bride? Hey, that's clever!'

Olivia's eyes narrowed. _Asshole. _ 'No, like a real bride. I'm getting married in about a half hour.'

The vendor looked surprised. 'Really? Then why you wearing sneakers and a nightie?'

Olivia rolled her eyes. 'Just give me the fucking flowers, asshole.' She grabbed the flowers from him, shoved the twenty into his hands and stalked back to the cab. 'Don't say it, El.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Elliot laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. 'You're the most foul-mouthed, badass bride I've ever seen...' He smiled and kissed her. 'And the most beautiful bride...'

Olivia smiled, leaned in and kissed him, wrapping both her arms around his back and pressing her chest firmly against his. 'Even though I'm wearing a nightie?'

He smiled back, stroking the side of her face. 'Even if you were wearing a Yankees shirt.'

She laughed and kissed him again, harder, tightening her arms around his back. 'Well, that's saying something...'

'Damn straight it is...' He smiled and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer to him as he kissed her, his thumbs stroking the small of her back. 'You're my bride, Liv...'

'I am...' He felt her smile against his mouth and then her hands were inside his jacket and moving over his back. 'Mmmmm, El...' She slipped her tongue into his mouth, pressing her lips harder against his. 'El...'

'Oi! OI!' The cab driver hammered on the partition. 'Save it for the wedding night! You give him the cow for free and he will never buy it!'

'Oh yeah?' Olivia let go of Elliot and slapped the partition with the flat of her hand. 'I gave him the cow for free all last night and he still wants to buy it!'

Elliot tried and failed not to look visibly smug. 'She did.'

The cab driver looked at them in his rearview mirror, eyebrows raised. 'ALL last night?'

Elliot nodded proudly. 'And this morning.'

The cab driver turned around in his seat and grinned. 'Hey, DOG-'

'No no.' Elliot shook his head warningly, feeling Olivia bristle. 'Not 'dog', just very, very lucky man who has somehow earned the love of the kindest, most beautiful woman in the world.' He stroked the side of her face, smiling as she kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder.

'Hey, no offence meant, I mean, marriage is a beautiful thing.' The cab driver glanced back at them again and smiled. 'Standing up and committing to one person for ever and ever? Man, I couldn't do it. '

'Well, I can't wait.' Elliot put his arm around Olivia and kissed the top of her head.

'Me neither.' Olivia smiled and glanced out the window, suddenly realising with a jolt that they were nearly there. _Jesus... soon I'm actually going to be married..._ She bit her lip. _Actually, properly married... FOREVER married..._

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead. 'What are you thinking about?'

'I...' Olivia swallowed. 'Look, El, we're nearly there.'

'We are.' She felt him begin to stroke her hair. 'Excited?'

'Of course.' She laughed awkwardly. 'Why wouldn't I be?' _Forever is a really long time..._

Elliot sighed to himself. _I don't know, maybe because you look like you just saw your life flash before your eyes? _He stroked her hand reassuringly. 'I love you, Olivia.'

'I know.' Olivia forced a smile. 'Ten blocks, El.' _Oh God, ten blocks..._

'I know.' He smiled and squeezed her hand. 'Do you reckon Donnelly will be surprised to see us?' Olivia was still staring out of the window, and he cleared his throat. 'Liv?'

'What? Oh. Yeah.' Olivia started drumming her fingers on the seat beside her.

Elliot sighed. 'You OK, Liv? You seem a little tense.' _Please don't tell me that you're changing your mind..._

'No, I'm...' Olivia bit her lip and looked down at her knees, fidgeting with the silk skirt of her wedding dress. 'I'm just a little nervous, I mean... I was never one of those little girls who played weddings, you know?'

'I know.' He smiled, turned her face back towards him and kissed her. 'Liv, I know you're scared, but... you really, really don't need to be.'

'I know, it's just...' Olivia chewed harder on her lip, and Elliot felt her fingernails beginning to dig uncomfortably into the palm of his hand. 'We've been engaged less than two hours, El, and it's not like we had a long relationship before that, you know, all we have to go on is a night in the back of your car and four orgasms-'

'FOUR?' The cab driver whipped around in his seat, his eyes wide in disbelief. 'You gave her FOUR orgasms? HOW?'

Elliot rolled his eyes in exasperation. 'Do you mind? This is a private conversation between me and my future wife!'

'Fine, fine, whatever...' The cab driver turned back to the road, muttering under his breath.

Elliot sighed and took both Olivia's hands in his. _That guy is so not getting a tip. _ 'Look, Liv... I know it maybe seems a little fast, but it's not just about last night.' He smiled, leaned in and kissed her forehead, stroking her hands with his thumbs. 'We've spent over 13 years together, the best 13 years of my life, and for the past eleven at least I've known that you were the only woman for me.' He smiled and stroked the side of her face. 'Having sex or not, Liv, I've been yours ever since.'

She smiled hesitantly at him. 'Really?'

'Yes.' Elliot pulled her in close and hugged her tightly. 'I have honestly never, ever loved anyone the way that I love you, and even if we only kissed for the first time 12 hours ago, even if I only proposed two hours ago... I've been thinking about this day and about how much I've wanted this for years.' _Dear God, that sounded creepy. _He hesitated. _No, wait, she looks happy, run with it._ He tried a tentative smile. 'Haven't you?'

_Of course I have._ Olivia bit her lip and nodded, breaking into a wide smile. 'Yes, El. Yes, I have.'

'Good.' He smiled back and stroked the side of her face. 'I know you, Liv, and if you're scared that I'm going to leave you or whatever, I promise you, I won't. I know that sometimes it seems to you like everyone you've ever been close to has let you down, but...' He smiled again, bent down and kissed her forehead. 'Liv, I will always, always love you, and... and I'll never, ever do anything to hurt you, I promise.'

She smiled and kissed him. 'I love you, El.'

Elliot smiled back. 'I love you too.' He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. 'And Liv, if you don't want to go through with this, then that's fine. It's just ten minutes saying pretty things to each other, and however wonderful it will be, I understand if you don't want to, I really do.' He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. 'Liv... wedding or not, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't need some piece of paper to tell me that, so if you don't want to get married today-'

'I do.' Olivia kissed him and laid her head on his chest. 'I do want to.'

_Thank God._ He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 'I'm glad.'

'Well then, you're in luck, because we're here.' The cab driver pulled up outside Donnelly's brownstone. 'You really sure you wanna marry him, Miss? Because I'm free tonight.' He shot her a hopeful glance. 'I got Knicks season tickets.'

Elliot ignored him, smiling at Olivia as he took her hand. 'You ready?'

She bit her lip and nodded. 'Yes, El, I am.' _As ready as I'll ever be..._

He grinned and kissed her. 'Good.' He opened the cab door and helped her out. 'Oh, hang on.' He reached back into the cab and handed her her gerberas. 'Can't forget these!'

She took them from him and smiled. 'I love you so much, El.'

'I love you too.' Elliot smiled back, stroking the side of her face, and then he was leading her up the steps of the brownstone by the hand, her veil trailing behind her. 'Do you want to ring the bell, or shall I?'

Olivia bit her lip nervously. 'You do it.'

Elliot smiled. 'OK.' He took a deep breath and rang the buzzer. 'She's probably still asleep.' He glanced back at her and winked. 'Or she has a pretty bad hangover.' He grinned and leaned in hard on the buzzer, listening to it blare insistently through the house, and then suddenly the door was whipped open and Donnelly was standing there in her bathrobe, looking dishevelled and clutching a glass of Scotch.

Elliot blinked. _Yikes._ 'Ah, Judge Donnelly, I-'

'Thank fuck.' Donnelly shook her head and took a deep swig of the Scotch. 'I thought it was the Ghost of Christmas Past.'

Elliot frowned_. Ummm..._ He shook it off and cleared his throat. 'Well, uh... we were wondering-'

'We?' Suddenly Donnelly noticed Olivia loitering nervously behind him on the steps, wearing her makeshift bridal outfit and clutching her gerbera daisies to her chest. 'Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.'

Elliot smiled at Olivia reassuringly and squeezed her hand. 'Why? I love her. She loves me. Why would we be kidding?'

Donnelly sighed. 'Because however many times I've wanted to tell you two to just fuck already and get it over with, this was definitely not what I was expecting to-' She stopped and looked closer, frowning at Olivia's outfit. 'Well, this is embarrassing...'

Olivia felt a twinge of unease. 'What is?'

Donnelly raised an eyebrow at her. 'Well, Miss Benson, we appear to be wearing the same nightgown.'

_Oh no..._ Olivia felt herself blush. 'We are?'

'Yes.' Donnelly yanked down on the cord of her bathrobe and pulled it open, and Elliot's jaw dropped. 'See?'

Elliot's brain seemed to have frozen. _Oh God, why, why can't I look away... it's like watching a car crash in slow motion..._ Beside him, he heard Olivia snort with laughter, and he shot her a horror-stricken look. _Dear God..._

'What? What is is it?' Donnelly glanced down. 'Oh. It would seem that I somehow neglected to put on my nightgown last night. Oh well.' She shrugged, tied her bathrobe back up and drained the Scotch. 'So, are we going to stand in the street all day, or are you going to come in?'

Olivia waited until Donnelly was safely inside the house before she leaned in and put her hand on Elliot's shoulder. 'You all right, El?'

Elliot shook his head. 'I think that image is permanently burned into my brain...' He took a deep breath, barely suppressing a heave. 'I'm never going to be able to look Donnelly in the face in court again...' _And I'm fairly sure that staring at the judge's breasts with a look of sheer horror on your face is not the way to win over a jury... _He sighed. _Or, you know, the judge..._

'I'm sure you'll be fine.' Olivia leaned in and kissed him, stroking the side of his face with her thumb. 'So... you want to do this, El?'

He nodded and took her hand. 'Yes. Yes, I do.' He smiled, clasped her hand firmly in his and led her into the house, closing the door behind them.

**_A/N: Like it? Looking forward to the next one? Want to send me a review and let me know what you thought? Feel free, and in the meantime I'll get on to the next one!_**


	7. Pósadh

_**A/N: So, it's been an age. but I finally have an update for you! I decided to continue with my 'celebrating events' updating thing so this one is to celebrate my birthday... and what better way to do it than with a nice E/O story (with a wedding, no less.) Also, I managed to work in one of my other ships :) which was a little self-indulgent of me but meh. I always thought they'd be a fantastic couple, even if they are on different L&Os. I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope you think it's worth the wait, and please send me a review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Bucken-Berry, you're right. I should have. Oh well, maybe next time. **_

_**Hailey, I'm glad you found it so funny, and I hope this is worth days of me saying I'm writing it! **_

_**SVUandBonesAddict, I am so sorry this took so long but hopefully you'll still enjoy it and it'll be worth the wait! **_

_**Sidle13, I'm really happy you like my fic :) And yeah, I figured a traditional thing just wouldn't really be 'them'... **_

_**inspirationimagination, I love your long reviews! And I really wanted to work in things that are very 'New York' to it because the city is such a huge part of the show, as well as putting in a little hint from the actual episodes... **_

_**Elliotandoliviababies, I hope you like this and that it's just as sweet as you'd hoped. **_

_**balseirocharmed, I don't know if you're still reading (I miss you :( if that doesn't sound really damn creepy) but I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, and here's more for you at last!**_

_**If anyone's interested, the title of this chapter is pronounced 'poh-sah' and is Irish for 'Marriage.' **_

_**So, note over, I am so, so sorry about the huge delay, and I promise I will try not to leave you waiting so long for the next one! I hope you all like it, and please, please let me know what you all think! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Pósadh<strong>

_(Marriage)_

'So, uh...' Elliot glanced around the living room, taking in the half-drained glasses and the overflowing ashtray. 'Nice place you got here...'

Judge Donnelly glared. 'Why? Does your house always look immaculate just in case someone drops by unannounced?'

_No._ Elliot shifted awkwardly. _Even when I've got guests coming over I usually just move the couch to hide the worst of it._ 'Uh, well...' He suddenly spotted a broken computer on a table the far corner. _Thank God. Mention it. Maybe you'll bond._ 'Hey, I think I have that same computer!' He smiled hopefully. 'I could probably fix it for you if you like...'

Donnelly leaned forward and glared more. 'That's art.'

'Oh.' Elliot stared at the floor, feeling waves of hatred radiating off Donnelly as she sat beside him on the couch. _Really great start to your wedding there, idiot. _ He squirmed uncomfortably. _This must be one of the worst, most awkward moments of all time..._ He cleared his throat. 'You nearly done there, Liv?'

'I don't know, Alex won't answer her phone...' Olivia swore to herself and hit redial. 'And we need a witness to- ALEX! Hi!'

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief_. Thank God._ 'All right, let's get her here and get started!' _Then we can get out of this awkward hellhole and get started on the honeymoon..._ He grinned to himself. _I'm really looking forward to that..._

Olivia was frowning now, pacing up and down the room with the phone pressed tightly against her ear. 'Alex... No, Alex, this is important... I know... it's Christmas morning and you live alone, what the hell could you be-' She stopped, her eyes widening. 'Alex, is that Munch in the background?'

Elliot's jaw dropped. _What?_

'Yes, Alex, it is, I just heard him!' Olivia was shaking her head in disbelief. 'Why is he there? Why do you sound out of breath? No, don't dodge the question! Alex! ALEX!' She looked at Elliot in shock. 'She hung up on me!'

Judge Donnelly rolled her eyes and muttered darkly under her breath.

'Oh well.' Olivia sighed and started dialling again. 'I'll try Casey...'

Elliot shot Judge Donnelly a nervous glance. 'You do that...' _Quickly. I really don't want to be dismembered by a hungover judge on my wedding day._

Olivia had started to pace restlessly up and down the room. 'Come on, pick up pick up pick up pick up- CASEY! Thank God!'

Elliot silently thanked all the saints for sending him Casey Novak.

'Casey, where are you?... Really? That's fantastic!' She smiled at Elliot. 'She's only six blocks away!'

'What?' Elliot frowned. 'Why would she be in this neighbourhood?'

Judge Donnelly smirked. 'I believe EADA McCoy lives around six blocks from here...'

_Wow. This is really the day of uncomfortable surprises._ Elliot rolled his eyes. _Oh well. At least everyone got laid. _He shot Judge Donnelly another nervous look. _Except her._

'Casey, I need you to do me a small favour...' Olivia gave Elliot a quick thumbs up. 'Can you pop down to Judge Donnelly's house for a few minutes? No, it won't take long.' She looked surprised. 'Yes, of course you can bring a friend...'

Donnelly smirked again. 'Told you.'

Olivia was smiling happily. 'OK. See you in five minutes. OK.' She hung up and grinned at Elliot, her eyes shining with excitement. 'She'll be here in five minutes, El!'

He smiled, putting his arm around her as she sat down on the couch and snuggled up to him. 'That's fantastic, Liv.'

'I know.' She smiled back, stretched up and kissed him. 'I love you, El.'

'I know.' He smiled again and kissed her, stroking the side of her face. 'I love you too.'

'OI!' Donnelly elbowed Elliot hard in the ribs and gave them a dirty look. 'No necking on my expensive couch!'

Elliot rolled his eyes at Olivia and leaned in to whisper in her ear. 'Jesus, it's like my grandmother and the Good Front Room all over again...'

Donnelly's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Detective, did I just hear you compare me to your elderly grandmother?'

_Shit._ 'Uh...' Elliot squirmed uncomfortably, hearing Olivia snort with laughter beside him. _Nice one, idiot._ 'Uh, no. Of course not.' He gave Olivia a look. _Hey, it's not my fault that woman has ears like a fucking bat..._

Judge Donnelly just shook her head and glared.

There was an awkward silence.

Donnelly was the first to break it. 'That's an interesting ring you have there, Miss Benson.' She nodded at Olivia's engagement ring. 'What stone is that?'

'Uh...' She felt Elliot's arm tighten around her shoulders and she smiled. 'It's garnet.'

'Ah. The stone of passionate devotion.' Donnelly smiled for the first time that morning. 'Beautiful choice, Miss Benson.'

Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia's cheek. 'I thought so.' _I knew that weird book of 1001 gems and crystals Maureen made me buy her would have a use one day..._

There was a loud knock at the front door and Donnelly winced. 'Jesus, doesn't anyone have any respect for a good honest hangover these days...' She climbed uncomfortably to her feet and went to the door. 'Unless your name is Casey Novak, I have three large guns and I am not afraid to use them!'

'Jesus...' Elliot gave Olivia a worried look as he stood up. 'This woman is ARMED?' _Maybe you were right about gun control..._

Olivia sighed. 'Apparently so.' She held out her hand and he helped her to her feet. 'Don't worry, El. I think she's too drunk to aim right now.'

'I know, that's what scares me...' He shuddered. _I'd rather not be shot by a hungover judge on my wedding day either..._

'That's what scares you?' Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Not the whole getting married thing?'

'Never.' Elliot smiled and put his arms around her. 'I love you, Olivia.'

She smiled and kissed him. 'I love you too.'

'I'm glad.' Elliot smiled, looked up and froze. 'Casey! You, uh... brought Mr McCoy with you!' _I so wanted Donnelly to be joking before..._

'It's EADA McCoy.' Casey leaned in and winked. 'I like to call him that in bed.'

Elliot blinked. _Dear God. _'Well, it's lovely to see you, Casey.' _Now excuse me while I go and purge my brain of what you've just told me. _He pushed down a sudden twinge of nausea and handed her Olivia's wedding ring. 'Do you think you could hold this for me until we need it?'

'Sure, what-' She stopped, staring down at the ring and finally noticing Olivia's dress and veil. 'Fuck.'

Elliot sighed and reluctantly let go of Olivia. 'I know this seems a bit sudden, Casey, but-'

'No, it's not that.' Casey sighed. 'It's just that now I owe Alex fifty bucks.'

Olivia's jaw dropped. _What? _ 'Casey-'

'Miss Benson.' Donnelly cleared her throat pointedly. 'Now that we have our witness, and her, er, 'friend'-' she smirked at McCoy '-maybe we could get started?' She nodded wearily at the couch. 'Anyone mind if I sit down for this?'

Elliot glanced at Olivia. 'Uh... sure?'

'Fantastic.' Donnelly sat down heavily on the couch and slumped back against the cushions, pausing only to pour herself a fresh glass of Scotch. 'Let's get this farcical show on the road.'

Elliot blinked. _Farcical? _

'Hang on.' Casey frowned and raised her hand. 'Why does your wedding ring say 'Property of the NYPD' inside?'

'Uhhhh...' Elliot shot OIivia a quick sideways glance. 'It's a really, REALLY long story...' _One that involves swingers, incest and petty theft..._

'We'll tell you later.' Olivia grinned and took Elliot's hand. 'Do you want to start, El?'

_Um._ 'No.' He smiled and kissed her cheek. 'Ladies first.' _For one thing, I've no idea what in the name of fuck to say, and I'm sure you'll come up with something good that I can use._

'No, El.' Olivia's eyes narrowed warningly. 'That wasn't a question.' _Maybe if he says his vows first I can steal some of them for when I have to say mine._ 'You're first.'

_Shit. _'Oh. Ok.' Elliot shifted uncomfortably on the spot. _It's OK, Elliot. Make it up as you go along. You'll be fine._ 'Uh... well...' _Great start, asshole._ 'Um...'

'Oh, for the love of...' Donnelly rolled her eyes. 'Look, I've got a hangover on me fit to kill a fucking horse stone dead, so why don't you just start with why it is you love her and we can just leave it there?'

'Uh...' Elliot could feel himself blushing. _I hope you know that you sound like a complete idiot right now._ 'Liv, I... uh...' He trailed off. 'Uh...'

'Oh, for God's sake...' Donnelly took another gulp of Scotch. 'Is it because she's beautiful? Kind? Funny?'

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand. 'Yes.'

'Well, Jesus Christ, Detective, am I the one marrying this girl or are you?'

Elliot smiled and stroked the side of Olivia's face. 'I am.'

'Then for God's sake start talking.' Donnelly rolled her eyes, gulping down the rest of the Scotch and refilling her glass. 'And you'd better make it good or she'll spend the rest of your life making sure you pay for it.'

_Shit._ Elliot felt a twinge of dread. _She's right. _'Uh, Liv...' He looked at Olivia, feeling a rush of affection for her as she chewed on her lip nervously and smiled up at him. _Actually, this isn't difficult at all. _ He smiled to himself. 'Olivia... I love you. I have loved you almost since the moment I first saw you, and... I've always wondered how someone as beautiful as you could do such an ugly job, and I honestly wouldn't have thought it was possible before I met you, but you proved me wrong, you keep proving me wrong, and I love you for it.'

_Hey, that sounded pretty good. Run with it._

'Olivia, I...' He hesitated. _OK, this could either sound really creepy or really romantic..._ 'Uh...' _Oh well. Only one way to find out._ He took a deep breath. 'I remember watching you working with the children and seeing how good you were at it, how good you were with them, and it made me smile because it was so sweet, and I could tell how much you loved doing it, but...' He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. 'But it also made me sad because I knew that it would never be my kids, that I wouldn't get to be the one to be with you and watch you raising our children because they wouldn't be mine, they'd be yours and whatever loser you'd ended up marrying, and...' He sighed. 'And I realised just how much I wanted that.' _Wait._ 'I mean, I wanted you to be the mother of my children, not that I wanted you to marry some other loser. Just so that's clear.' _Well said, moron._ 'So please don't feel like you have to marry some other guy. Because I'd really rather you didn't.'

Donnelly rolled her eyes and drained her Scotch. 'Well, that's romantic.'

Elliot blushed bright red. _She does have a point._ He sighed again. 'Olivia, I love you. You've seen me at my worst, there's nothing you don't know about me, and the best thing is we can laugh about it. Whenever something goes a little bit wrong it's not a disaster, it's not the end of the world, because we laugh about it together, and that makes it OK.'

'It does.' Olivia smiled and stroked the palm of his hand with her thumb. 'I love you, El.'

Elliot smiled back. 'I love you too.' He leaned and kissed her. 'Your turn.'

_Oh. Right._ Olivia bit her lip nervously. _Shit. Nothing I come up with will be anywhere near as good as that._ 'El, I... um...' _If that's all you've got then you might as well just be honest. Who knows, he might think it's cute._ She sighed. 'Look, we both know that I'm no good at stuff like this, but... El, you're the only person I've ever truly trusted, and the only man I've ever really let myself close to, and I love that you never let me down, you never made me feel like I'd made a mistake in trusting you, and I know that you never will.' She smiled and started to stroke the palm of his hand with her thumb. _Actually, this isn't so difficult after all... _ 'When I had that awful flu, you went out of your way to come round and look after me. When I was accused of murder, you believed I was innocent even when everyone else was starting to doubt it. You put your house up as collateral for my bail, even though it was all you had and if you lost it you'd be left with nothing, and the fact that you trusted me enough to put all that into my hands... it meant so much to me.'

She cleared her throat. 'You've always taken care of me El, no one else has ever looked after me the way that you do, and I've always felt so safe with you.. Whenever anything bad happened, you could make me feel better, however awful it was, and... and...' She swallowed, trying not to cry. 'El, that time in the bus station when I was stabbed, and I thought I was going to die... it was... well, it was OK. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid because I knew that you were there with me, comforting me, and... and that was enough.' She smiled at him. 'What you said to me in the car earlier, El, it... it made me so happy, and the reason it made me so happy was because I felt the same, and I'd never have believed you could possibly love me too.' She smiled and held out her left hand. 'I love you, El, and I can't wait to be your wife.'

He smiled back, took the wedding ring from Casey and slid it onto Olivia's finger. 'I love you too.'

There was a brief silence, and he cleared his throat. 'Uh... Judge Donnelly?'

Donnelly blinked in surprise. 'Oh, are we done?'

Elliot rolled his eyes. 'Yes.'

'Thank fuck.' Donnelly sat up, stifling a yawn. 'OK, by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, yada yada yada, I now pronounce you man and wife. I'm going back to bed.' She lurched to her feet, drained her glass and stumbled towards the stairs. 'You can stay as long as you want, but don't you go having sex on my couch, I just had that cleaned.'

Olivia eyed the couch. _No fear._ After a night on the backseat of Elliot's car, she knew exactly how uncomfortable leather could be. 'Don't worry. We won't.' _For one thing, it's cream. That's just asking for trouble._

'Actually, we ought to be going too...' Casey glanced at McCoy. 'Jack, wasn't there some... uh... legal stuff we have to go over back at the office?'

'What? Oh. Yes.' McCoy got up, pulling Casey to her feet. 'Legal stuff.' He smiled at her. 'Important legal stuff.' He looked at Elliot and Olivia. 'It's... uh... really important.'

'Damn right it is, EADA McCoy...' Casey grinned, grabbed his tie and pulled him out of the room.

Elliot suppressed a shudder. _Ew._

The door slammed behind them and Olivia sighed. 'Well, there goes my plan of a small wedding reception.'

'I guess so.' Elliot squirmed uncomfortably. _Yeah, it's probably best you start apologising now._ He managed a tentative smile. 'So, Liv... was your wedding as... uh... romantic as you'd always dreamed of?' _Please don't kill me, I swear to God I had no idea it would go so wrong-_

'Yes.' Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. 'It was perfect.' She smiled and nodded at the door. 'Come on. Let's go to our favourite diner for coffee. Just you and me.'

_See, this is why I love her._ Elliot smiled and stroked the side of her face. 'OK, Mrs Stabler.' He leaned down and kissed her, letting her take his hand and lead him out of the house.

_**A/N: What do you think? Was it worth the wait? Please send me a review and let me know!**_


End file.
